Calvin and the case of the Missing Hobbes
by DarkDragon223
Summary: Tiger Eye aka. Hobbes is missing Tracer Bullit aka Calvin must find him. I would like to say that "Tiger Eye" is a name givin by the author Garfildodie. Thanks.
1. Intro

Calvin and the case of the missing Hobbes

Chapter 1 Intro

This is my very first Fan fic so r&r for me.

The day started like any other, wake up, get yelled at, get some sleep during class, get yelled at (again), fail the test (but Susie said number 6's answer was 1,000,000,000) gross Susie out at lunch in revenge, more sleep, yelling and failing. Then, when I got home, "I'm hoooooooooommmmmeee!!!!" I yelled and braced for impact, but nothing. "Hmm," I thought, "He must be in the bedroom", I said while walking up the stairs, "IIIIII"mmmmm hoooooooooooooommmmmmmeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" Nothing and that's when it all started…


	2. The Tigernap

Chapter two: The kidnap or tigernap

Disclaimer: I don't know if "Tiger Eye" is from Calvin and Hobbes or just from a fellow fan fic writer if it is please tell me in a review.

HI, I'm Tracer Bullet, I'm a private eye, it says on my door. Which I was currently out side for some reason. I entered. Everything was a mess, like someone had come in and roughed the place up. But then again, it's always like that. But there was something unusual. "YO Tiger Eye! Are you there?" My sidekick Tiger Eye was missing and there was a note on the floor saying,

"Y'll never see your buddy again unless you pay $5,000"

Zone out to the real world, Calvin's in his mess of a room and his mom comes in and tells him that Hobbes has been taken to cleaners by his dad. Okay Zone back in.

So I headed over to the bank and gave the rich Derkins Dame's pin #, she wouldn't mind a few $1,000 suddenly going missing. But the bank was broken and wouldn't give me anything at all and the interior was closed that day ("No Calvin you can't have any cookies this close to supper"). So it was up to my sleuthing skills to find my buddy.


	3. The attack

Better ending, 2 chapters long

K. I said I was gonna make a better ending and I have. But for fun Chapter 5 is my original Chapter 3. Which will still stay Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The attack.

I checked for fingerprints and handwriting similarities and came up with the conclusion that the Mr. Dad was the culprit. So I decided to get him while he was sleeping that night…

--That night--

Well I actually decided to wait till about 5am

--5am--

It was time… he was asleep in his bed right beside Mrs. Mom. This was my time to strike. I got up on the bedside table and jumped over him fired all 6 shots of my .32 and toped it with using my jump as a belly flop. (Calvin gets on the bedside table, jumps, fires 6 darts out of his dart gun and falls on his dad's stomach.)

"WHAT THE TRACER… DIE" and he pummeled me, and how he survived my shots, even my superior detective skills couldn't understand (Calvin's dad gets angry and spanks Calvin). "Your stupid partner was so annoying that I was going to give him back but now you've got a very slim chance! In fact he's right here, dangling above this boiling pit of tava. MUAHAHAHAHAH!"


	4. A much better ending

Chapter 4: A much better ending

"Tava?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"Tava. It's where you mix 3 parts boiling tar, 4 parts boiling lava and a packet of cake mix for flavor! Henchman #237081 drops the tiger!"

"Dah, what tiger?"

"-sigh- The one dangling over the pit of Tava."

"Dah, what tiger?"

"Uhg, man do I have to do this myself? Hey where'd he go?"

"Dah, what tiger?"

"umm…"

"Dah, what tiger?"

"That's getting old fast."

"Dah, what tiger?"

And that's where I left them. Thank goodness it was Saturday because I knew I would have to stay in the forest for the rest of the day before Mr. Dad would get off my case…

Well how'd you like it? R&r.


	5. The orriganal Chapter 3: The LAME return

I know, I know. I called this LAME and it is but I will change it eventually.

Chapter 3: The return.

I checked for fingerprints and handwriting similarities and came up with the conclusion that the Mr. Dad was the culprit. So I wrote him this message "Return Tiger eye in 24 hours or it'll be you seein' stars!" Then I turned on my tube and stalled.

A couple hours later I went down for some chow ("CAAAALLLVIN DINNER! NOW!") As usual the cafeteria had slop for dinner for the 10th time this week (counting forceful seconded servings and believe it or not Mr. Dad was sitting across the table from me with Tiger Eye in his grasped under his armpit. "Her you are punk. This tiger's nuttin but trouble." ("Here Calvin I brought Hobbes back and your going to be in a lot of trouble for that threat note.")

After being forced to eat slop me and Tiger Eye went back to the office "Nice to see you Tiger Eye"

"Your welcome"

"So what happened"

"Well Trace I've got quite a tale for you…"

I'm sorry this is anti climactic but I'll try to add an alternate ending or replace this with it later. R&r please.


End file.
